Sonic and the Dark King
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Sonic, the Golden Knight is the guardian of the kingdom of Mularia and when the princess of the kingdom, Princess Amy, gets kidnapped the brave knight goes on an adventure of greatness to save the one he loves. Sonic the Golden Knight X Princess Amy
1. Characters

_**Since Sonic and the Black Knight is coming out soon I would like to celebrate it. This is how I would like to do it is just replacing characters in what I think best fits. (I need a little help if anybody wants to just put it in the review) This is just the prologue of it and what the characters from the Sonic universe will be what. If you have an idea of a character that is better than mine tell me.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

_**(I know name stinks but I just can't think right now that much)**_

_**Warning if you aren't interesting in helping don't read the part of story of each character it might spoil some stuff**_

Summary: The Golden Knight, is the brave knight that guards the kingdom of Mularia and one day a mysterious Black Knight comes in and defeats him and steals Princess Amy and now he, the Golden Knight, also known by his friends Sonic, must rescue Princess Amy from the Dark King and defeat the Dark Knight

Sonic: Golden Knight: A fierce knight that isn't afraid of anything and will fight for the rights of good.

Part of story: Main Hero

Eggman: Dark King: A mean and cruel person who has many servants who says one day that he will be Powerful Dark King who will rule over the world

Part of Story: The main villain

Knuckles: Sinbad (From Sonic and the Secret Rings)

Tails: Sword Maker _**(whatever the real name is)**_: self explanatory

Part of Story: When Princess Amy gets kidnapped Sonic asks Tails the black smith (I think that what it is) to make him a new sword

Amy: Princess Amy: The Princess of the kingdom of Mularia, who has a kind heart and also a huge crush on The Golden Knight (made up place that to my opinion sound Arabian)

Part of Story: Damsel in Distress

Cream: Royal Servant: Princess Amy's best friend and her royalist servant

Part of Story: The person who tells the Golden Knight of Princess Amy being captured

Shadow: The Dark Knight (no relation to Sonic and the Dark Knight I just thought the name suited him) The Dark King's most powerful knight but he doesn't really trust him

Part of Story: Person who is the Dark King's most loyalist servant to the Dark King but eventually betrays him

Omega: Drawbridge: Self explanatory (I know the role stinks but it is all I could think of

Part of Story: Drawbridge

Big: Royal Fool: The King's puppet which Princess Amy doesn't think is cool at all

Part of Story: Just to make Princess Amy look kinder and nicer

Babylon Rouges (Jet, Wave, and Storm): Treasure hunters: Cruel people who help the Dark King get what he wants

Part of Story: Tries to get the Static Storm, which is the great sword of power but fails

Silver: Silver the Magician: A great mighty wizard

Part of Story: Sonic goes to him after Sinbad tells him to but soon finds out he is under a curse but when he is free Silver tells him about the Seven Great Keys which can free Princess Amy with the power of the Static Storm.

Blaze: Blaze the Knight: A knight that helps Silver the Magician out

Part of Story: When Sonic comes to Silver the Magician, Silver tells Blaze to go with Sonic incase he needs it.

Nack: Nack the Spy: The Dark King's Spy

Part of Story: The one who tells the Dark King that Shadow has betrayed him

Rouge: The Dark Sorceress

Part of Story: The one who is the Black Knights girl and who tries to defeat the Wizard

_**Okay after long and hard thinking I have the story put together, I will continue soon as possible. Oh and I deleted Rouge I just couldn't think of anything**_

_**I will be making an OC for the king so I hope to see a new OC soon**_

_**This is The Daily Dude signing off.**_


	2. A Message

_**Here it is what everybody has been waiting for.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

None other than the Sonic the Great Golden knight, the protector of Princess Amy and a great knight for the kingdom of Mularia was just lying back as usual. He was where he always was when he was bored, outside the castle where he could she the nice relaxing sky above.

One day, Sonic was outside the castle but not for being bored he was actually trying to see if he could see the lovely Princess Amy or get her attention. Sonic liked Amy but nobody but Sonic knew it and Princess Amy liked Sonic and everybody knew it but the king always said "He is not royalty you cannot be with him ever." But Amy didn't care and neither did Sonic but Sonic just pretended not to like her but he always tried to see her as much as possible. When Sonic got to see a little of the inside of the kingdom he saw someone approaching Princess Amy and the King. It was none other than the messenger Charmy Bee. Charmy said "Hear ye, hear ye, the message from the Dark King he seez "Give up your kingdom soon or I will destroy everything you care for. The Dark King" Sonic walked into the room and just said "no one is going to get hurt while I am around." Princess Amy just giggled a little and Sonic blushed but the king saw this and said "My daughter thou are tired let you sleep." Then the king pulled his daughter away while the princess tried to break free but it was no use.

Meanwhile far away in a dark and menacing looking castle there lived no other than the dark king. He was talking to his bravest knight, Shadow the Black Knight. The King said "Shadow, thou did not respond, go and bring a mighty fight to there kingdom like I said in my note." The Black Knight began to run off but first he whispered to himself "you will not boss me around thou for long." And then the Black Knight ran off towards the castle with many men behind him.

_**How did you like it, how did I do with the words please tell me.**_

_**Please review.**_

**

* * *

**

_(characters will be at the end of each chapter)_

**Characters**

**Sonic - The Golden Knight**

**Shadow - Black Knight**

**Eggman - Dark King**

**Amy - Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**


	3. A Battle

_**Here we are again.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The next day the king, with his daughter, was walking around the castle just looking at the great meadow and the town that was below it. Then Amy saw him, the great knight, he looked great, even though he wasn't in armor he looked great. She waved to him and he just looked at her and then looked away trying not to let her see through him and it worked. But just then the king was looking towards the valley and saw something coming. He said "Dark Knights, thou they have called a duel." The bells started to rings, Sonic woke from his relaxation time and ran towards his armor and many other guards did the same. The kind and the princess ran inside where some knight where guarding. Soon Sonic drove the other nights in for a battle.

When they got down they saw the Black Knight and his warriors, Shadow said "Well, well, thou is ready to battle for there lives. Attack my men!" The knights with Shadow soon attacked while the others did the same, all soon battled except for Sonic and Shadow. Shadow said "Golden Knight, I have been waiting to fight you. Lets see who is more powerful, me or you." The Black Knight took out his sword and soon attacked with Sonic pulled out his sword and blocked the attack."

Meanwhile, without anybody noticing, three people (birds to be exact) were sneaking into the nearby castle, when they got to where the King and Princess Amy were the guards guarding them attacked but where easily defeated and then two of the sneaky trespassers knocked out the king and soon he was unconscence and then the other one grabbed the princess and then all of them ran off on there great horses (boards, horses you get don't you)

When the three started to run off without Sonic noticing soon everybody ran off and then Shadow said "I am sorry naïve but our battle will have to continue later." Then he ran off with Sonic heading back to the castle to check if Princess Amy was alright.

_**Your hero will have a big surprise soon.**_

_**Please review.**_

**Characters**

**Sonic - Golden Knight**

**Shadow - Black Knight**

**Eggman - Dark King**

**Amy - Princess Amy**

**Babylon Rouges - Babylon Theives**

**Charmy - Messenger**

* * *


	4. The Adventure Begins

_**Once again here we are and please more people review**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Sonic, still with his armor on, ran up towards where the king and princess were supposed to be. When he got there he saw the king starting to get out of his trance and then the king said "What happened?" The brave knight helped him up and then the king said "No, the Babylon Thieves, thou have stolen the princess." Then the king saw a note and picked it up. It read…..

_Dear King,_

_As I said in my message, before I thou was going to kill what thou cared for most. Now surrender our crown and kingdom and I will not hurt the princess in any way._

_The Dark King_

The King, unlike himself, started to cry he said "No, I will have to obey his commands, but Sonic had heard the king read the letter and said "I will save her." "What, that is richesth," "I now how much you care for your daughter and however marries her will inherit the thrown and you will need someone to take the thrown one day, but I thou that I will save her for I love her." Sonic had never said those last words to anybody, but Princess Amy had never been captured before but the king, didn't have much of a choice it was him or his daughter's funeral so he said "I thou trust you with a royal person's blood. First go to the blacksmith and get a better sword, he always has the best and then he will tell you where too go from there and _if_ you return with my daughter you will be greatly rewarded." And on that note the Golden Knight sped off towards the blacksmith.

_**If anybody has been watching the walkthrough of Sonic and the Black Knight on Youtube they would know that there is a Blacksmith.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

**

* * *

**

Characters

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Shadow – Dark Knight**

**Charmy – Messenger**

**Babylon Rouges – Knights of the Dark King**


	5. A New Sword

_**Hello will anybody review. **_

_**Sonic and the Black King**_

Sonic, in his great golden armor, was running off towards the Blacksmiths house. When he got there he saw none other than a two tailed fox, even though his name wasn't Tails, everybody called him Tails the Blacksmith because of his two tails. Sonic said "Ye Blacksmith, the Princess has been kidnapped; give me your most powerful sword so I may rescue her." The Blacksmith said "If it is part of the king's orders than I will do it." He pulled out a sword and said "This sword is the best I have ever made; a knight of your stature shall behold a great sword." Sonic grabbed the sword and gave the blacksmith his old sword and said "I shall not need this sword no longer." The Blacksmith said "No, keep it; it should bring you good luck on your journey." Sonic then left.

After a while of running, the brave knight said "Sinbad should know where the bewitched castle shall lay." He ran off towards where Sinbad usually lied when he wasn't on a journey."

_**Sorry this was short but please someone review.**_

* * *

**Characters**

**Sonic - Golden Knight**

**Shadow - Black Knight**

**Eggman - Dark King**

**Amy - Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails - Blacksmith**

**Babylon Rouges - Babylon Theives**


	6. Sinbad

_**Hey I am sorry but the bad chapter last time but I think I am going to do better this time.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The brave knight was soon at the Sinbad's hut. He saw Sinbad ready to go on another adventure but stopped when he saw Sonic. Sinbad said "Thou you noble knight you have came to find where the kingdom of Dark is hidden, for I now know of things as a great father knows his son." Sonic said "Please Sinbad help the princess return to the thrown." "I see why you truly help, you care for thou and I shall help for this kingdom needs her guidance when her father is gone." "Cross the great fields and far you shall meet a mighty wizard who knows the why even better then I know, go to him and he shall help you through your journey but I warn you, thou those two swords you hold are not strength enough to defeat the black knight or the black king, you will need the great Static Sword which can only be unlocked by the six Silver keys and a true brave knight can pull it out." Sonic nodded. "Here is one of the keys, another lay in the forests, with the wizard, and I shall not knowith of where the rest lay." Sonic nodded took the key and ran off towards the forest."

_**Once again short but the next one will not be at all.**_


	7. Second Silver Key

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The brave knight was inside the Twisted Forest. Sonic was looking all over but he saw trees all over the place. After was Sinbad had said he knew there was a key somewhere inside the forest.

He headed into twists and turns and lefts and right but he felt like he was lost until he heard a big crash from a direction in the forest. The knight headed towards it and he saw a bright object on the ground, it was the shape of a key but then the knight was ambushed. A guard came down on top of him and said "Thou knight are you here for the Silver Key that lies here." "I will fight thou however decides to guard this key." "You foolish nave, you dare fight the powerful Twisted Serpent." Sonic just noticed who hey was going to fight, a giant snake. The serpent charged at him but Sonic quickly jumped out of the way. The serpent circled around a branch and then charged at the knight again but no good and the serpent kept on trying this until the serpent wasn't able to move. The Twisted Serpent said "You defeated me in battle you desssserve the key." With that face done Sonic grabbed the key and ran out but there was a new problem at hand, how was he going to get out. The knight didn't show fear at all he just pulled out his sword again and then whipped it at trees and trees until he found an opening and soon he was out of the forest.

Sonic then ran off towards the wizard's castle.

_**So it wasn't the longest but I am right now busy with other stuff so I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

**Characters**

**Sonic - Golden Knight**

**Shadow - Black Knight**

**Eggman - Dark King**

**Amy - Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails - Blacksmith**

**Babylon Rouges - Babylon Theives**

Knuckles - Sinbad


	8. Betrawel

_**Hello and welcome again.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

In the far away castle, the Dark Castle to be exact. The three horrible Babylon Thieves had returned with the kidnapped Princess Amy in there clutches.

They headed for the Dark King. When they got to him, he said "Well done, for bringing me Amy, I will give you my promise." The three of them looked anxious for there reward but then out of nowhere they all get yanked on and pulled out of the castle. The King says "Those idiots. Now that I have the princess, Black Knight," (I might have been saying Dark Knight but I meant Black Knight sorry) Shadow walked forward and then the king said "kill the king and then go to the temple of the Static Sword and wait that foolish nave." He walked to the drawbridge and then the guard said "Permission to leave accessed." Then the drawbridge feel and then the knight walked out.

After a while of a walk he saw the Babylon Thieves he said "Thieves, unlike the dark king I fulfill my promises." Then he pulls out 3 bags of gold coins and says "Go after the king and kill him and bring his body to me." Then the Babylon Thieves ran on there horses to the kingdom and when they left Shadow pulled out a Silver Key and said "Golden Knight, I await our battle."

_**I feel sorry for what is going to happen to the King.**_

**

* * *

**

Characters

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Shadow – Black Knight**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails – Blacksmith**

**Knuckles – Sinbad**

**Omega – Guard of Drawbridge and Drawbridge**

**Babylon Rouges (Jet, Wave, Storm) - Babylon Thieves**


	9. The Wizard

_**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sonic and the Dark King, I have changed a few things in the previous chapters but they aren't really important to the story so just read on.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The blue blur, in his shining armor was almost at a top of a hill near the castle where the wizard lived. When he got to the top, he was shocked in what he saw. Hundreds of knights all head, all attacking the castle at once. He saw the Black Knight as well. He pulled out his sword and then he ran towards the castle.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, there in fact was that the Black Knight. Tons of the dark knights were trying to find the wizard through out the castle. The Black Knight said "He has to be around here somewhere. The Black Knight blasted through the castle with his army. Soon they were in the main room with the wizard in it. The Black Knight said "Wizard give me the keys or else." The wizard said "You shall not get them from my hands." A knight came out and tried to hit the Black Knight but the other knights got in the way and hit the knight that came forward and knocked her towards the wall. But before she hit the wall the Golden Knight grabbed her arm and pulled her from hitting. The Black Knight said "Naïve you should care more about the king then these pathetic lives. Now my knights we are done from here but you wizard we will return."

After they left, Sonic said "Are you two alright?" the wizard said "Yes we are both fine, but why are you here?" "I am here for the keys." "Of course, but first I am Silver the wizard and this is my loyal warrior, Blaze." "Hello," Blaze said. Silver then said "I hid the keys long ago, with all six you can unlock the Static Sword." "Yes I know." "I already see that you have two of the keys. I have one of the keys. Another one is in the desert, another one is in the king's castle." "What about the last." "The last one is in the hands of the terrible black knight." "Then I shall be going." "Wait, Blaze, go with him, I think he will need your help in the future." "Yes I will proceed." "Okay if you can keep up." Then they both ran off.

_**Sorry about not updating in a while. I hopefully will be doing so soon.**_

**Characters**

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Shadow – Black Knight**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails – Blacksmith**

**Knuckles – Sinbad**

**Omega – Guard of Drawbridge and Drawbridge**

**Silver – Wizard**

**Blaze – the Wizard's friend and mighty Knight**


	10. Blaze

_**Hello everybody, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Sonic and Blaze were running through the desert now. Even though Sonic was running at one of his top speeds Blaze was keeping up easily. _**(People watch Sonic 06 or Sonic Next Gen and see how fast Blaze goes compared to Sonic she is fast) **_

Sonic and Blaze were soon in the middle of the desert. They soon saw something shinnying from the bright sun. They ran off towards it and found out it was in fact the key. Once they grabbed it something rose from the ground. Actually many things were forming from the ground.

Once it was fully out they saw it was the mummies. They slashed through everyone of them but they kept coming back. It looked like it was over until Blaze unleashed her mighty fire powers and burnt all the mummies into tissue paper.

The two then went running to the king's castle.

_**Now the two will have a little surprise.**_

**Characters**

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Shadow – Black Knight**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails – Blacksmith**

**Knuckles – Sinbad**

**Omega – Guard of Drawbridge and Drawbridge**

**Silver – Wizard**

**Blaze – the Wizard's friend and mighty Knight**


	11. The King knows

_**I don't remember writing this and since I am too lazy to read if I did I will say it. I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The Black Knight was waiting in his secret lair. He was waiting for the Babylon Thieves to come. Soon they were back with what the Black Knight had asked for. The Black Knight gave them there money and the three ran off and then Shadow said to himself "It will finally begin."

Unknown to the Black Knight someone was watching him. It was Nack the Dark King's spy. He hoped on his hoarse and ran off towards the Dark King's castle.

Once there he told him what he had saw and then the Dark King said "I knew that knight was not trustworthy he will pay for tricking me."

_**Well I think that Nack should come back to the games so I just wanted him to be in this story. I would have put in Rouge but she has no transportation except for her wings and well has anybody flown in this story yet? So here he is and sorry for making these chapters short I will try to change that.**_

**Characters**

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Shadow – Black Knight**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails – Blacksmith**

**Knuckles – Sinbad**

**Omega – Guard of Drawbridge and Drawbridge**

**Silver – Wizard**

**Blaze – the Wizard's friend and mighty Knight**

**Nack – the Dark King's Spy**


	12. A Note

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Sonic and Blaze were now at the castle of Mularia. They entered the castle to see millions of people on the ground crying. The walked up to one of them. It was Cream, Amy's most royal servant and best friend. Cream said "A tragedy has happened the king he is gone with only with great blood left behind." Sonic and Blaze knew what had happened, the Black Knight had killed the king. Charmy came up and gave Sonic a note. Charmy said "Before the king disappeared he said for me to give you this." Sonic looked at the note and then he tucked it in his pocket.

The two went to the chest where the king kept the most valuable things there it was the shinning key. Sonic and Blaze ran off towards the temple where the Static Sword was to be held because even though they had only five keys they knew just like instinct that the Black Knight would be there.

Meanwhile a bat was hiding in the bushes. She disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of the Black Knight. She said "The purple cat warrior is with him." "Good, go to the wizard capture his powers and we will have our deal." "I will be queen next to you my king and we will rule the lands." The bat disappeared once again and this time in front of the wizard's castle and with her dark powers she would easily defeat the old man.

Meanwhile with the Black Knight he had once again called on thee Babylon Thieves and all four of them were heading off to the temple of the Static Sword.

_**Here it comes the fight everybody have been waiting for, hope you liked this story so far. Before I end this chapter I would like to thank LooneyTunerIan for the idea of Rouge, and thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_

_**And don't worry about the note you will find about that later that is just to keep you readers wondering what's next.**_

**Characters**

**Sonic – Golden Knight**

**Shadow – Black Knight**

**Eggman – Dark King**

**Amy – Princess Amy**

**Charmy - Messenger**

**Tails – Blacksmith**

**Knuckles – Sinbad**

**Omega – Guard of Drawbridge and Drawbridge**

**Silver – Wizard**

**Blaze – the Wizard's friend and mighty Knight**

**Nack – the Dark King's Spy**

**Rouge – The Dark Sorceress and the Black Knight's girlfriend**


	13. Good vs Evil

_**Hello, welcome to another chapter of…**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Sonic and Blaze were soon at the temple and so was the Black Knight. Sonic said "Where is the princess?" "That Dark Fool has her but don't worry, I saw her myself she is being well tortured." The Golden Knight couldn't take the words he heard, without thinking he charged right at him. The Black Knight easily dodged everything. The two kept with there epic battle between good versus evil.

Meanwhile the three Babylon Thieves were trying to destroy Blaze but with her great powers she made a fire all around her and knocked all three of them out at ounce. She saw the two fighting and then……

Back with the two fighting, the two were fighting as hard as they could. Shadow noticed that his key had fallen out of his pocket. He reached for it but Sonic gave him a slash with his sword on his armor which knocked him out. Sonic reached for the key and then he headed towards the great Static Sword. With all six keys it was pulled out with a great power of light. Sonic then looked around to see where Blaze had gone but he didn't see her. He then ran off towards the Dark King for a great battle.

Meanwhile, Rouge had appeared and looked at the knight, she used her new powers she had absorbed from the wizard to revive the Black Knight. She opened her bag which she was carrying to see Blaze tied up. Blaze tried to burn it but the bag at been cursed. Now the only way she was going to be saved was by someone else. Then the three Babylon Thieves woke up and all of them ran off to see the battle with the Golden Knight and the Dark King.

_**Well, well it looks like Shadow still has a fight to be taken care of. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Now for something random, I just watched a video on Youtube called Giant LEGO Boulder it is great. Shadow sez to watch it.**_


	14. Silver and Blaze

_**Hello and welcome back if you read last chapter and watch the Giant LEGO Boulder video please review and say you did.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Shadow, Rouge, and the Babylon Thieves were heading towards the Dark King's castle. Blaze still inside the bag which Rouge was holding tried to squirm. Rouge said "You pathetic fool, stop it! I get some new powers from your master and with his and mine you still can't stop squirming." The three stopped and Shadow was about to slice his sword into her but Silver popped out and knocked him out with his staff. Rouge said "What did you do to my handsome king?" The three thieves were trying to jump him but Silver used the little powers he still had left to stop them. He then knocked Rouge out and absorbed his powers back and released her curse on Blaze and freed her from the bag. The wizard then transported the two towards the kingdom.

_**Even though these chapters are short I think they are really good. Please review.**_


	15. Finally

_**Welcome back, I will get right to business.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The golden knight was on top of a hill in front of the Dark King's castle. He saw thousands of Dark Knights ready to battle. Just then Silver and Blaze appeared in a cloud of smoke. They weren't alone though thousands of golden knights were behind them. Blaze was even in some golden armor herself. With evil on there side the dark knights had no trouble of starting the attack but the golden knights charged once they started too. Everybody was in a great fight except for the mighty hero himself. Sonic was running into the castle.

He was now in the castle. He saw the Dark King right on top of his horrible chair. The Dark King said "Now you will face your demise naïve." He pulled something and then a door opened. Something huge came walking out of it. It was a dragon. "Now my servant, squash that blue annoyance." Sonic tried to slice through the dragon but nothing happened. Then out of nowhere the Black Knight showed up and sliced through the thing with one swipe. The Dark King said "What, no not again." Shadow said "Fool get out of my way or else." "Or what?" "Or this." SLICE! Our hero looked at the Dark King dead in his tracks then the Black Knight said "Your next naïve." And the battle soon became.

_**This chapter I tried to make Shadow / the Black Knight become a great villain. How did I do? Please review.**_


	16. Good vs Better

_**Hello again and once again LooneyTunerIan has came up with an amazing idea. Anyway I will be using his idea but changing it around if you read reviews I hope you know what is going to happen.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

The Black Knight said "Finally finish this battle of good versus better." "Bring it on." He said in reply. Shadow took the first swing but mist. The two swung there swords at each other and with there great speed it looked like no one was going to win. Sonic was going to unleash his true powers of his Static Sword but just then Rouge blasted a blast of dark lightning at him. Shadow said "Yes finally we will be rid of him." Rouge says "No my king blast him use my powerful wand." She gave him her wand. Before he did anything he said "Before I kill this naïve I wand to thank you made this all possible." Rouge said "Oh you don't have too." "Not you, that pink fur ball over there." Shadow walked over to her. He said "Good night and thank you for your help." He was about to slice her in half when Sonic started to turn black his armor breaking apart into pieces. Then he ran in front of Shadow and sliced his sword in half. Shadow said "What is this." Amy gasped at what she saw. Sonic turned his head and then he looked back at Shadow. He started to turn back to his blue self but right after wards the Static Sword's power fully came to him. His armor reforming back on his body only shinier then ever and yellow shined all around him. Shadow said "This can't be you can't be doing this." Shadow tried to use the wand but Sonic cut that in half and then he sliced Shadow's head off. Rouge there looked at him in shock. Sonic then transformed back to himself then carried the princess Amy back to the castle.

_**Okay I hope you liked this story so far because this story is almost over**_


	17. The Note

_**Welcome back this is the second to last chapter of this story so I hope everybody has liked it.. I thank everyone that has reviewed. Anyway lets get down to work.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Sonic and Amy were running through the amazing fields between the Dark King's castle and there own. The princess looked up and him and saw some bright green eyes. Amy didn't know that Sonic saw her looking at him so he gave her his great smile. Amy blushed and giggled a little. The mighty knight stopped. He laid her down on the nice green grass. Sonic walked a foot away. Then he picked a single rose from the ground. He turned around and gave it to her. Amy was blushing deeply and so was Sonic. Then Sonic gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Amy blushed even more. Then Amy rapped her arms around her hero and gave him a kiss on the lips. They stayed that way for a minute or two then the hero carried her again towards the castle.

Once in the castle, Cream, the princess's most royal servant and best friend came forth still with tears in her eyes. Amy said "What is wrong." Cream said very sadly "The king he is gone." Amy burst into tears. Cream then said "He did leave this note behind though." Amy read the note out loud and said…

_Dear Amy and Sonic,_

_If you are reading this then you know the truth, I am in fact dead. I just have one request before I go to my afterlife. Even though I forbidden you two never to have any relationship I want you two to be together, if you two truly love each other you should be together and I know that you two would want to be together as much as I want to be with the one I love. I hope you all understand._

_Love, your father,_

_The King_

Amy was crying with great tears. Sonic said "Amy what is wrong?" "I am sad and happy at the same time." "I know your father died but why are you happy?" "I have dreamed that you and me would be together for years and now we can." "Yes we can." Sonic then kissed Amy.

Meanwhile, Rouge was getting ready for the transportation spell. She said "I will have revenge on them all! HAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Please leave a review**_


	18. Happily Ever After

_**Welcome to the final chapter of Sonic and the Dark King.**_

_**Sonic and the Dark King**_

Rouge was now in front of the castle. She yelled "Golden Knight come here and face me, now!" Sonic and Amy ran outside to see the witch. She said "You may have killed my future husband but you will not stop me from finishing his job." Soon she started to change form, she was growing wings, claws, and a huge belly. She said "Now I will destroy you." Big then walked out and saw the big thing he said "You are a fat butterfly." "What did you say!" She blasted here fire breath at him which killed him. Sonic then leaped up to slice her but she swung her tail and him which knocked him out cold. She then looked over to Amy and was about to blast a fire blast at her. She blasted it straight at her. Amy closed her eyes. A second latter she opened them to see her hero once again in action, his sword was blocking the attack but without his armor he had taken off he was completely defenseless. He dropped his sword and got cooked to the bone. Rouge looked and saw and stopped her attack she said "Finally this deed is done."

Amy ran over to him and tried to wake him up but once she turned him up right his hand showed motionless. Amy soon had tears in her eyes. She was the saddest thing in the world. Amy looked at the evil creature. She grabbed the Static Sword. She jumped right over her and once on the other side she soon became a yellow light. A shinning light of peace. Then she ran towards the dragon once again. Rouge blasted a fire attack at her but it wasn't good enough she blasted the attack away and then sliced through her neck. The evil monster was now gone as well.

Amy changed ran towards her hero. Before she even changed back to her original form she placed a kiss on his lips. A shinning light came over her, Sonic, and the Static Sword. He started to rise. She rubbed her eyes to see if this was the truth. Sonic opened his eyes to see the one he truly loved. Then he walked to her and hugged her. She was crying again but this time it was only cries of joy. The two walked back to the castle to live happily ever after.

THE END

_**Hope you liked it and I thank everyone who reviewed, and I will join you again for another one of my stories. Please review and read some of my other stories.**_


End file.
